Mega Piranha
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Helens family went to the Miami Beaches for the summer. But the city is attacked by giant mutant piranhas. Wagstaff City is next. Will the military team be able to stop these fish from devouring everyhthing in their path? These fish were created by an secret experiment gone wrong which caused these fish to become unstoppable! Missiles and gunshots won't kill these fish! What will?
1. Chapter 1

_Martha Speaks-_

**MEGA PIRANHA!**

**Chapter 1: Attack Segment.**

_In the Miami beaches, located in Florida is occurring a strange attack. No one in the city knows what's happening. No one at all._

_Helen: "Stay put guys and wait until you see that the coast is clear."_

_Just near the beach are these docks filled with small boats for sale or for rent. There was a tiny passage waterway that lead out into the ocean that allows the boats to go through when being used._

_Now, there was this boardwalk on the side of the boats and the separating water. The Lorraines were hiding underneath there._

_The boardwalk was built over two small sand hills and the boardwalk was only 6 feet high._

_Martha: "What are those things?"_

_Suddenly, there was a giant roar, followed by an explosion in the distance._

_Helen tensed._

_Helen: "I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that it has something to do with that secret experiment I found in that piece of paper I found in our table." _

_Helens DAD: " While I was walking my way to the store, I saw one of those things."_

_Helen faced her DAD._

_Helens DAD: " It went flying out of the water and as I watched it fly over me, it crashed into a tall building not far from where I was standing. The shock of the explosion it gave when it hit the building almost made me fall into the sand."_

_Helen: "What did the flying object look like?"_

_Helens DAD: "Well…. It looked like some kind of ….fish."_

_Helens eyes narrowed. Thoughts started occurring in her head. __"A fish huh?. Well, that adds up to my theory and it could be correct."_

_Helens MOM: " I didn't see anything because I was at the bathroom in this fast food place. But believe me, I did HEAR something. Like a huge crash!"_

_Helen: "Yes, we all heard crashes and explosions."_

_Martha: " I'm scared, Helen." _

_Martha whimpered._

_Helen: "Its ok, Martha. We'll make it."_

_Helen could now see smoke in the sky._

_Helens Dad gulped hard. Mom had a worried look on her face and Helen was scared on the inside but on the outside her face was like bold and serious._

_A 30 foot creature suddenly leaped out of the water and high into the air, it caught a person on the beach. There was a loud scream followed by gnashing teeth and a sound like chomping constantly but that noise only lasted a few seconds._

_The Lorraine family could hear everything. And they all tensed even more._

_People are screaming and running all over the place as more explosions add to the chaos. _

_Once Helen knew the coast was clear for a moment, she led them out of the pier and out of the beach._

_Helen: "C'mon! Stay together!"_

_They walked on the bigger boardwalk where it was between the beach and a row of stores and buildings._

_They made it out of the boardwalk and into the street where they parked their car. They ran down the street and as they did, another explosion._

_Helen sounded scared now._

_Helen: " Keep going! Keep going! Don't stop! Hurry up!"_

_They managed to get to the car. Everyone was inside the car except Dad who just opened the front door and was about to get in when…_

_Their was a loud crash and Helens Dad saw a car just fly over him and crash and exploded down the street. Near where the Lorraines parked._

_Helens DAD: " What the heck?"_

_Helen: "Dad, just get in!"_

_And so he did and they drove down the street._

**Well that's another story I came up with! ME! Disaster Movie Guy! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2 The paper

**Mega piranha-**

**Chapter 2-**

**MEGA PIRANHA CHAPER 2 IS HERE! And believe it or not but mega piranha is an actual movie. Yeah, I basically mostly get my ideas from the movies.**

**Enjoy reading!**

_6 hours eariler…._

_Summer vacation has begun in Wagstaff City. School was out and you couldn't imagine how happy that made TD._

_Its day 3 of summer vacation and the Lorraine family has decided to go to the Miami beaches for a portion of the summer._

_Its 10:00 in the morning and everyone was packed up and ready to go in the car._

_Except, Helen and Martha weren't in the car. Martha was still inside the house and Helen was holding the door open and waiting for Martha to hurry up._

_In her hands, she held a large heavy suitcase filled with her belongings and some of Martha's as well. _

_The suitcase was brown and it said 'Property of Helen Lorraine' on it._

_Helen wore a pinkish redish cap on her head. And on the cap was the letter H in bubble letter which was colored blue and that stands for Helen._

_Helen was leaning on the door to keep it wide open._

_Helen: " Hurry up, Martha! Were all waiting for you and I'm getting tired of holding back the door and holding his heavy suitcase at once."_

_Martha yelled out from inside the house. She was upstairs in Helen's room._

_Martha: " I'm trying! I'm trying!"_

_Helen: " What are you even doing in there?!"_

_Martha: " Oh, I'm just looking for something."_

_Inside Helens room, Martha sniffed and walked everywhere. She couldn't remember where she left it._

_Martha: " Hmmmm."_

_Helen had enough though. She was done waiting and her arms were getting weary now and they had to leave like….now!_

_Helen dropped the suitcase on the ground and went inside with the door still opened._

_Helen: " Martha, where are you?"_

_Meanwhile, just 300 feet away from the Lorraine's house, is a flying piece of paper._

_That's not much excitement, is it?_

_Well, actually this little piece of paper has traveled nearly 10,000 miles! It came all the way from the Amazon jungle. Near the river so long and great._

_It got carried away by winds and well by boat too, without getting damaged or wet or anything! Pretty cool, right?_

_Then, the paper flew into an open window into the Lorrianes house. It sat on top of the coffee table on the living room, next to a vase with flowers._

_Helen looked around the living room and saw the sheet of paper on the small coffee table. _

_She went to it to inspect it._

_She picked it up and read it._

_Helen: " Secret Top Experiment Piranha Conducting?"_

_She continued to read but got interrupted by Martha when she only read the first there words on the sentence. Which were this, 'A piranha experiment.'_

_Martha came in and saw Helen._

_She had something in her mouth and she spoke improperly but Helen could still understand her._

_Martha: " Done! I hav founds mes toysh."_

_Translation: " Done! I have found my toy!"_

_Helen: " Is that what took you so long? Because you had to find a squeaky toy?"_

_Martha nodded her head and went outside._

_Helen rolled her eyes and followed Martha towards outside._

_Martha got into the car, since the back car door was wide open. _

_Helen also jumped in and closed the door shut. _

_Now, I don't know how to spell Helens mom name, this is what I think it is spelled like._

_Mariella: " Oh, finally! What took you so long?"_

_Helen: " We had a certain delay because Martha had to find her squeaky toy."_

_Mariella raised an eyebrow._

_Mariella: " Oh."_

_Mariella looked at the sheet of paper that Helen was holding._

_Mariella: " What do you got there sweetie?"_

_Helen tensed._

_She forgot to hide the paper and for some reason. She didn't want to reveal it to anyone because well, even SHE didn't know what it was exactly about. Piranahs? What would my mom think?_

_Helen: " Um, its nothing. Just drawing paper!"_

_Mariella: " Oh."_

_She turned back around. _

_Martha looked at Helen._

_They began to drive away._

_Helen stashes the sheet of paper into her pocket. She put her seatbelt on and looked out the window._

_Martha already had her seatbelt on with the help of Helen of course._

**Chapter 2 is finished! Can't wait to post the next chapters! I bet you can't wait too. Well, I will post another Martha speaks story soon! And there will be romance involved! : )**


	3. Chapter 3 At the Airport

**Mega PiraNHA-**

**Chapter 3-**

**Disastermovieguy is back! With the third chapter of mega piranha!**

**Read on!-**

_The Lorraines were now in the airport._

_Ever ride a plane before? Helens family sure did! And it wasn't scary to them at all. They went on a plane some other times before. Like the time they went to Montanna, ( something like that, don't think I spelled it right. ) and that other time went they went to Washington D.C! _

_Anyways, some people are afraid of flying. I…DISASTER MOVIE GUY….have been on a airplane but that was when I was like ONE year old. I never experienced how it feels actually. I will soon, because for the summer, I am going on vacation to South America!_

_Well, enough info about me._

_Lets get back to the story, shall we?_

_Martha has been on a airplane too and to the cargo hold as well. _

_But she's not afraid at all. She was the first one to know what's it like to be in the cargo hold…AWAKE! If you don't know what I am talking about, theirs an episode about it_

_Don't now what's it called though._

_Martha: " Didn't you say that someone was meeting us here?"_

_She looked around her only to find lots of passengers and announcements of people calling flights that are ready to pick up its passengers and stores within._

_Helen: " Yeah, I did."_

_They started walking across into the airport. Helen continued to carry her suitcase and Danny ( which is Helens dad ) was carrying an larger suitcase with wheels! Mom had two large packing bags with wheels as well. _

_Jake was being babysitted at Granny ( don't know her name, but you might know her.)_

_Martha: " Who is it?"_

_Helen: " Its Carolina. She's just going to say good bye to us."_

_Martha: " Where are we meeting her?"_

_Helen looked down at Martha with an raised eyebrow._

_Helen: " What do you mean 'where are we meeting her?' At the airport, of course!"_

_Martha: " No, that's not what I mean!"_

_Helen: " Then, what do you mean?'_

_Martha: " I mean, where are we meeting her specifically!? Like at what area IN the airport?"_

_Helen: "Oh. Well, were meeting her right there in front of us!"_

_Martha looked forward and smiled._

_Carolina was with Tio Jorge. At least I think that's how you spell his name. _

_Carolina and Helen are cousins by the way._

_Carolina waved at them._

_Carolina: " Hey, cuz!"_

_Helen: " Hey, Carolina! Good to see you!"_

_They hugged._

_Carolina: " Ah, I see your going on vacation, no?_

_Helen: " Yeah."_

_Tio Jorge also greeted Helen's parents and started talking for a while._

_Carolina: " Where are you going again? I forgot."_

_Helen was about to answer but Martha opened her before Helen could speak._

_Martha: " Were going to the Miami Beaches! I can't wait!"_

_Carolina: " Miami, huh? That's cool."_

_Helen: " Don't worry Carolina, I'll come back soon."_

_Carolina: " Yeah. I know."_

_Helen: " Were only staying for like 2 weeks or so. Were going to have a good time!"_

_Carolina: " Oh, yeah! I have something to give you."_

_She reached into Jorges pocket and he didn't even notice._

_Helen: " What is it?"_

_Carolina: " Here, its extra powerful sun screen. You'll need it in case you run out."_

_Helen took the sunscreen from Carolina's hands."_

_Helen: " Thanks, Carolina."_

_Carolina: " You should bring me a gift from Miami or something."_

_Helen though for a moment._

_Helen: " Hey, that's a very good idea! Maybe I'll bring gifts for everyone!"_

_Carolina smiled._

_Helens MOM: " Well, sweetie its time to go. They just called out plane."_

_Helen looked a bit confused._

_Helen: " Really? I didn't even hear it!"_

_Helen's DAD: " Time to say goodbye"_

_The Lorraines waved good bye as they walked away for their flight._

_In response, Carolina and Tio Jorge did the same._

_A few minutes later, Everyone was boarded on the plane and it was ready for takeoff! And Martha was in the cargo hold but this time she wasn't scared._

_It was going to take 9 hours for the plane gets to Miami. _

_Suddenly, the plane starts driving down the road and goes faster and faster untill LIFTOFF! _

_Its now flying to the skies!_

_The plane is in the air and on its way. _

**Well, that's it for now. Its kinda short and not that suspenseful but next chapter will be better and more exciting. **


	4. Chapter 4 Piranhas Pass On

**Mega piranha chapter 4-**

**HELLER READER! CHAPTER 4 IS RIGHT HERE AND THIS TIME, THERE'S PIRAnha action!**

_On the edge of a long river is the ocean._

_Now, I don't know if I got this correctly but this is the river in which the piranhas are now traveling and this river is hitting through out to an ocean. Lets say it's the ocean between North America, South America and Africa and Asia. I think it's the Atlantic Ocean, not sure!_

_Anyway, in that one specific river in which leads out to the ocean are the pack of constantly jumping giant mutant piranhas._

_The piranhas were now like 40 feet long and 20 feet wide and they were looking ferocious._

_The piranahs were almost to the point where the ocean where be. Since this river on which the piranha's are on is connected out into the ocean._

_In the dense jungle where the river was flowing, near the river is these pack of strangers._

_There is a tall man with a small Mohawk and was wearing black with thhe words Hollister on it and blue jeans and he was a bit muscular and has small but gripping eyes and his hair was black. His name was Fitch._

_There was also another man with them. And he is also skinny and has short brown hair but no Mohawk and he had big blue eyes and small ears and had a belt on with brown pants and a blue shirt and had white shoes. His name was Freddy._

_Another, but last person with the two men is a women._

_She had red brownish hair it long but too long. It covered down to the tip of her shoulders and she also had blue eyes and she was wearing a violet shirt and had a sliver necklace on her neck. She also had blue jeans and colorful shoes._

_Her name was Jessica._

_Fitch had a gadget in hid hand that was for communicating a nearby passing ship out in the ocean._

_See, Fitch had to call to the boat in order to tell the people on that huuuge army boat that's the signal for APPROACHING MEGA PIRANHA'S! FIRE AT WILL!"_

_Fitch had to call that huge vessel soon, or they will get the message to fire at the piranhas._

_Fitch couldn't get the tiny radio thingie to work._

_Meanwhile, from inside the ship is the captain with some of his men inside and they were at the front of the ship….( y'know what I mean, right? Where they controlled everything! )._

_Captain: " The piranha's will come soon in less then 1 minute."_

_He was talking to the president by the way._

_President: " Fire as soon as the call comes."_

_Captain: " Ok."_

_Meanwhile back at the jungle, Fitch finally managed to get the radio to work._

_Fitch: " Got it!"_

_He talked into the radio and the people on the ship could hear him. The Captain of course!_

_Fitch: " Hey, this is Fitch. FIRE AT WILL! FIRE AT WILL!"_

_Oh, by the way, these people are like grown-ups. Just saying._

_Captain: " Fire at will!"_

_The Piranha's were almost out into the ocean but suddenly out 2,500 feet away into the ocean, was the vessel firing its missiles at will._

_Boom! Ptcsssssh! _

_Boom! Ptcsssssssh!_

_Boom! Ptcsssssssh!_

_Those are the sounds when the missiles are being fired out of their cannons._

_The missiles are hitting the river and the piranha._

_Huge booms of splashes were occurring constantly and it shook the jungle around them and birds flew in fear._

_Boom! Ptcsssssssh! SPLASH!_

_Splash!_

_Splash!_

_Splash!_

_Boom! Ptcssssh!_

_All three of the people in the jungle had their heads ducked low to the ground and covered their ears._

_Boom! Ptcsssssh!_

_SPLASH!1_

_Finally, the attack ceased and everything grew quiet._

_Fitch, Jessica, and Freddy stood back up and looked around._

_They went to a small section of sand and rocks that further away was water that wasn't too deep and further out, it was very deep. _

_Fitch went over to the water and scanned it with this machine._

_The machine beeped. It kind of looked like a price scanner, only bigger and more fancy looking._

_Fitch: " I don't detect any movement….I THINK THE PIRANHA'S ARE DEAD!"_

_Jessica squealed._

_Jessica: " Goody, Goody meat drops!"_

_She hugged Freddy._

_But Fitch was still looking straight out into the river and saw the some piranha's floating dead on the water._

_He had an unsure face._

_Fitch: " Alright, sorry to break up the party here but we have to get out of here. Is just not safe."_

_Freddy and Jessica stopped hugging each other and they all started walking out of there and into the trees again._

_Fitch: " Alright, first we need to contact the president and tell him that the piranha's are dead but first we need to-"_

_But he never got the chance to finish his sentence_

_Because right at that moment there was a loud fish roar and a huge splash!_

_Fitch, Jessica, and Freddy all looked back and ran back to the spot in where they were just seconds ago._

_There, from a distance, they saw the alive mega piranhas jumping over a thin strip of land with lots of trees into the ocean._

_Constant splashes occurred and loud fish roars as well._

_Fitch had a depressed and annoyed face, for this is the third time he tried to stop them but failed._

_These piranhas just multiplied and grew rapidly than ever._

_First, it started with small but ferocious piranhas that took down a small boat. They were trapped by a dam that separated them from one small portion of the river from the rest of the river and into the ocean._

_An missiles and gunshots from flying helicopters attack on the trapped piranhas blew up the dam and killed the piranha's ( or at least they THOUGHT so. )_

_It turns out the piranha's absorbed the attack and they went on out into the new open water space and began to grow and attack._

_Piranha's continued to jump across the thin strip of land and splashed still continued._

_Not far off was the vessel on which it attacked the piranha's._

_The piranha's wanted revenge and they were headed straight to the passing vessel._

_This doesn't look good._

_Meanwhile, on the ship , back to the control system. An guy with binoculars saw that a small space was rising in the water and it was moving right towards them!_

_Unknown Guy: " What the heck is that?"_

_It was getting closer._

…_and closer…_

_And closer…_

_BOOM!_

_The entire vessel shaked a bit as one single huge piranha bit the boat underneath._

_Captain: " Yahh!"_

_In seconds, other piranhas did the same. Starting to bite and rip apart underneath the boat! The entire vessel started to become unstable as the piranha's started feasting on the entire vessel across._

_Captain: " Start all Systems!"_

_Unknown Guy: " Start all Systems!"_

_Now their was smoke on the ship…which means a fire._

_Captain: " Fire underwater missile!"_

_Unknown Guy: : Fire underwater missile!"_

_The missile was shot out and exploded just 200 feet underwater but causing little damage to the piranha's._

_The piranha's continued to feast upon the ship._

_Loud chompings could be heard as teeth were gnashing away from the inside and on the side of the vessel._

_A piranha leaped into the air and landed on the vessel, causing an small explosion._

_The entire vessel started to sink._

_The front half of the vessel was going straight underwater and piranha's continued to eat away._

_Captain: " Aaaaah!"_

_Unknown Guy: " Aaaaaaah!"_

_Smoke rages from nearly every part of the ship and a loud metal cranking noise as the ship began sinking and the gunshots machine thingies started to topple over._

_And piranhas also consumed THAT._

_Another explosion, the vessel was now 75% underwater and some piranha's were eating away the top part that still wasn't underwater but in seconds…..it was._

_The piranha's are now in the move and into the ocean._

_Fitch knew this could cost a lot of lives if he didn't stop those mutant piranha's soon._

_The piranha's next hit is Miami._

_Look out world!_

**Let the piranha fun begin as I say! And it did! Boy, I do love my stories. I should have thought of this a LOOONG time ago. Anyway, review away! If you want.**


	5. Chapter 5 Plane has landed

**DISASTER MOVIE GUY IS BACK !**

**READ ON!**

**CHAPTER 5 OF MEGA PIRANHA.**

_The piranhas were on the move._

_They seemed unstoppable as they just grew and multiply._

_Luckily, a satellite was tracking these piranhas down to see where they were._

_Fitch was having a talk with the president and his friends were with him in this water base thingie on the water._

_I don't know what it is called but its like a building but not excalty on the water. _

_Oh, well. _

_I just hope you know what I mean._

_Back into the skies is the plane in which the Lorraine family were in. _

_They almost reached their destination. Helen was in a comfy seat drinking coke out of a metal can. _

_She sipped and looked back up into the screen._

_Oh, she was watching a movie by the way and she had headphones connected to the small TV. _

_She was seeing the movie…INDEPENDENCE DAY._

_I'm pretty sure you heard of that movie or seen it. I did. It was awesome! ;)_

_Helen watched in awe as she saw this in the movie. The huge alienship over New York has blasted an laser right on the Empire State Building and blasting it to bits in seconds._

_Suddenly, Helen felt like she wanted to go to the bathroom but she didn't want to miss this part in the movie….so she held it._

_After 9 minutes, she couldn't hold it any longer and paused the movie, took off her headphones and went._

_After a few minutes, she was back in her seat and ready to watch again._

_But before she could even put her headphones on, she was startled when the lady announced something over the loud speaker of course._

_Announcer: " ATTENTION PASSEGERS! WERE KNOW REACHING OUR DESTINATION IN A FEW MINUTES, PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND STAY IN YOUR SEATS AS WE GO INTO MIAMI. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY."_

_Helen turned off the TV and she put it away up into the ceiling. Something like that. I never been on a plane yet so I don't know how these stuff works._

_Helen also putted the headphones away, they were HER headphones. She put it on in her suitcase and fastened her seatbelt._

_Her parents were sitting behind her by the way._

_The plane was now flying low into the ground where the street was. The street for the airplanes of course._

_The plane has landed!_

_Helen took off her seatbelt and springed out of her seat._

_Helen: " I can't wait."_

**That's it for chapter 5. Yeah, I know, its kinda a small chapter but kinda sweet, no?**

**Short, but sweet! : )**


	6. Chapter 6 At the Hotel

**Here is a longer chapter than the last one.**

**MEGA PIRANHA**

**CHAPTER 6-**

_In the Miami beaches was the Lorraine family. _

_The family are now at the Hotel called Sandy Hotel ( I made that up by the way. )_

_They were at the front counter and waited in a small line._

_Finally, it was their turn to check in._

_An lady at the back of counter but facing the family had a black cap on, she was skinny and was about 30 years old and she had a ponytail and had blond hair and big brown eyes and she smiled greatly. _

_Her name was Faith._

_Faith: " May I help you?"_

_Helen's MOM: " Um ,yes. Were looking for an empty room for us to stay for a couple of weeks please."_

_Helen: " One where a dog can be as well."_

_Faith checked something on her computer right in front of her._

_Faith: " Ah, yes. We still got room. Floor 7 at Room 245 please." _

_Helens MOM: " Got it. Thanks."_

_After a couple of minutes, they were all in the room 245._

_Helen looked around._

_Helen: " Cool, this place is so nice and sharp looking."_

_Helen checked the bathroom, the entire tub and floor was blue and towels hanged from a metal bar connected from one wall to the other across and a shiny toilet shined._

_Helen looked around in awe._

_Helen: " This place is awesome!"_

_Martha: " I'll say."_

_Helens parents were also surprised as well._

_There was a huge living room and connected to that was a fancy kitchen and 2 rooms._

_One room was bigger and had a bigger bed, that's where the parents went._

_The smaller room obviously went to Helen and Martha. _

_Good thing there was a very comfy looking doggie bed on the floor next to the bed._

_Martha: " Ooh, that looks very comforting."_

_Helen: " I think my bed looks comfy as well."_

_Helen started to unpack and so did her parents. Who was in their own room._

_Helen noticed that their was a window similar to the one in her OWN room at her OWN house in Wagstaff City.._

_She went over to it and Martha noticed as well and cam along with her._

_Helen opened the window and raised the bottom part and stuck her head out._

_Martha did the same._

_Helen watched in amazement as she saw the beach right below them not far off and the beautiful ocean water sparkling._

_Martha: " What a view, no?"_

_Helen: " Yeah."_

_She stuck her head back inside and shut the window and thought for a moment._

_Helen: ' Martha, Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_Martha: " Its dinnertime?"_

_Helen: " Uh, no."_

_Martha: " Its snack time?'_

_Helen: " No. no no!"_

_Martha: " Then what is it?'_

_Helen: " Its time to have some fun out there."_

_Martha: " Where?"_

_Helen smiled._

_Helen: " Party down at the beach!"_

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR NOW. THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO KIND OF SHORT. OH WELL. **


End file.
